Junjou Sins: I Sin For You
by KingdomHeartsLoverLovesYou
Summary: Romantica, Egoist, and Terrorist. Each mixed in with the Seven Deadly Sins! Each couple has their story, and it will be told one sin at a time. What do these men sin for...?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _**So, this is my first Junjou fanfic. It'll have seven seperate oneshots based around the Junjou Romantica couples. They'll each be based on one of the seven deadly sins, and will have a combination of Misaki and Akihiko, Nowaki and Hiroki, and Miyagi and Shinobu. Sloth is based on Misaki and Akihiko, and will have a continuation in both Envy and Greed (so you can look forward to that). Have fun reading, and make sure to review! [By the way, sorry if I make someone OOC or something, I tried my hardest on these.]

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sloth<em>**

There are some days when you and I go out to the town and enjoy the lights of the city, some where you're busy doing schoolwork while I'm writing, and some where we do nothing but sit around on the couch, watching TV. This was one of _those _days.

As a writer, I should honestly be working on my story instead of sitting around watching sitcoms with you - mostly because Aikawa would be on my ass about it - but you make it worthwhile. Since I honestly don't watch anything, however, my eyes only rest on you. How those green orbs of your visibly brighten and you smile when someone says something funny, and when you sigh if it becomes dramatic. My favorite reaction of yours, however, is the romance.

You blush and avert your eyes to the floor. A part of me blushes itself, knowing that you're embarrassed about it, but the rest of me smiles. It's because of the fact that I know you're thinking about us. You see, Misaki, even though you've barely said it or perhaps even acknowledged it yourself, I know that you love me just as much as I love you. And even if you didn't, you know that you'll be mine and no one else's forever.

I wonder if that embarrasses you, and realize that it won't matter, because it will just be one more reaction to love.

I may not come off as it, but I am a man of action and emotion. If I feel a certain way, then you can bet that I'll act on it. And times like this, when I'm so absorbed in your reactions to things, I sometimes forget my own. Except, I do not and will never regret them. So, of course, this time is no exception.

"Usagi-san! What are you doing?" I reached out for you, wrapping an arm around your slim torso and brought you on top of my lap. I've thought about it endlessly, but the formation of your spine fits perfectly against my body. Just another thing that helps me to love you more.

Despite most times, I just let you find a comfortable spot and settle in against me. The top of your hair tickles my chin - it gives me comforting chills and makes me sigh. You tilt your head back to look at me, and I see that you're blushing - is it from embarrassment, or is it because you know how happy you make me? But no, I don't think you'll ever realize just how you make me feel. Almost not knowing it, I slip my hands to around your stomach and hold you against me. You're still looking at me.

"Misaki?" I ask, not sure exactly what the look was supposed to mean. Your blush deepens and you look back to the TV.

"Nothing." I can hear the hesitance in your voice. In an attempt to comfort you in some way, I lean my head next to yours, and whisper in your ear.

"I love you." and place my lips against your cheek. Only, I decide not to advance in my movements. At first, I think you won't reply, but after a long moment, I can hear your stutters.

"I…" your eyes lock with mine, and I can see that you're struggling to say it. "Usagi-san, I…"

Deciding to cut you off, I move my lips to yours and tighten my grip on you. It was when we pulled apart that you decided to speak.

"I love you…maybe."

Was that the farthest you would go with me? Or perhaps that was all you were comfortable going? Well, either way, it's my job as your lover to embarrass you, and I would make you say it one way or another - embarrassed or not. Kissing you a second time, but this time with more vigor and intensity, I'm almost aching for you to say it. Even once. This time, when you pulled away, your blush was gone and your eyes were sparkling. Was that a smirk I saw? I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I love you." you chuckled.

Out of pure laziness, I sunk into the couch and kept you lying on top of me. We both shut our eyes and did nothing for countless minutes, or even hours, just basking in the light of the other's presence. You had placed your arms on either side of my legs, which were spread wide enough to let you lean against my chest. Could I include this in one of my novels? Just an essence of simple indolence? Perhaps Aikawa wouldn't rip my head off for that one - if anything, she'd drip with adoration…probably.

Our pleasure streak was interrupting by a ringing phone. Was it Takahiro, calling to tell us about something? Was it the company, to announce some news? Or perhaps it was just someone with the improper phone number, trying to get into contact with someone they knew. Either way, neither of us moved an inch to pick it up - out of our intense sloth for the day, and for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **_Wow, I didn't expect this story to get attention so quickly! A shout out to Cerberus Revised, Thanks for your review! And to the others that alerted it, it just makes me so happy to know that you enjoyed it too. Now, for our next sin: Wrath! Centered around Nowaki and Hiroki, can Nowaki cheer his Hiro-san up after a bad day at work? Read to find out! [By the way, WARNING: There is one use of the F-bomb, by none other than Hiro-san. Just thought I'd let you all know]

_**Disclaimer:**_ So, I realized that I didn't do a disclaimer in the last chapter! Well, as much as I want to, I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of the beautiful yaoi characters. They belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wrath<strong>_

I came home angry. Of course that stopped after a while, thanks to you, Nowaki. However, before I had calmed down enough, I had done a bit of damage.

"Hiro-san?" you asked me, as I viciously opened the door and slammed it shut. I could tell that you were confused, but at the time I couldn't think straight, and it made my anger just that more intense. "Hiro-san, what's wrong?" I dropped my suitcase on the ground and carried my jacket to the closet, where I simply threw it in and slammed _that _door closed. That was when you placed a hand on the wall next to me and surrounded my body with yours. I glared at the floor, refusing to look you in the eyes.

"Hiro-san, tell me what's wrong. Did you have a bad day at work?" you asked me calmly, but I just pushed you back and stormed to my - our - room. I should have realized you would follow me. "Why can't you just tell me?" you demanded. I started yelling.

"Yes, I had a bad day! Happy now?" you looked surprised at my outburst, when really I didn't mean to be angry with you. Except, I just kept on yelling. "Damnit, you always butt into my personal business! Can't you learn to back off for once? This is my problem! Not yours!" you turned your eyes away and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I barked, curious as to what he said but still enraged at the day.

"I said, alright then." Nowaki, you looked at me with the most lifeless eyes I had ever seen you bare, and for a split second I couldn't believe what I had just said. The next minute, you were walking out the room.

When I gained my right mind, I ran after you, but you had already gone out the front door, and out of our apartment.

"What the hell have I done?" I slapped my hand to my head and leaned against the wall near the door, sinking down to the floor. First work, and then you, Nowaki. Could I make this any worse? Could I possibly make this day any worse?

After a moment of wallowing, I got up and made my way over to the bathroom. Maybe if I took a shower I could wash the day off.

When I looked in the mirror, I saw what a mess I was. My hair was in a disarray, and the frown on my face was creating wrinkles around my mouth. All in all, I looked a lot older than I really was, which made me upset. Nowaki, you were always running around smiling and acting kind to everyone, while I'm the one known as the demon teacher at work. We were such polar opposites, why didn't one of us see this coming? Were our personalities just to different for us to get along perfectly? But we've been together for 6 years, and even though it was hard at the beginning we adapted to life together. This just makes the question rise higher - why did this happen?

"Yeah, why the hell did this happen? And to me, of all the fucking people in the world." I started to get mad again, but this time at myself. I knew that this had to do with something that I did.

How could they have figured it out? Had someone seen? Was it just a rumor-turned-out truth? There were so many possibilities and so little space for me to think about them.

I stripped and stepped into the water, not waiting for the water to turn warm. I yelped when the freezing cold made contact with my skin, but otherwise did not move. If anything, it would help me to calm down and get rid of the burning in my skull.

When it was time for me to step out of the water, I dried myself out and walked out the bedroom - completely naked, as I remember - to get something to wear. The only things I put on were my underwear and pants before I heard the door open and I rushed to it, eager to apologize to you.

"Nowaki!" I exclaimed when I came into the front room. You looked at me with surprised eyes when you saw that I was shirtless and my hair was wet. Then again, you didn't get much time before I pulled you into a tight embrace. Could you see that I was sorry? That I didn't mean anything I said to you?

"Nowa…ki?" I pulled away and looked up at you. You were looking back.

"Hiro-san. I've been doing some thinking, and-" you looked eager to share something, but I had to say what I had to say first.

"You know I didn't mean it? Everything I said to you, I didn't mean any of it." sure, it was embarrassing for me to say, but I didn't want to lose Nowaki and my respect as a teacher all in one day.

"Of course I know it, Hiro-san. But, I would like to add one thing." Nowaki held up a finger and placed the other directly over my heart, on my bare chest. He didn't seem curious as to why I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"And what would that be?" my eyebrows wrinkled, though you could tell that I wasn't mad anymore.

"One, this is mine. And it will be mine until the day that I die. Even after that, it will still be mine." his hand was still over my chest.

"What, my chest?"

"No. Your heart." you made me blush so deeply, I thought that the tomatoes on the kitchen counter were jealous. "Two," you held up a second finger. "as long as it is mine, your business will be my business. That means that when you're mad, I'm mad. When you're happy, I will be happy, and when you need help, I will help you."

"Nowaki, I-"

"Let me finish."

You slipped your hand off of my chest, and held onto my hand with it. A certain tenderness filled the gesture, and it made me realize just how intent you were on proving your point to me.

"You can tell me anything. Remember that. If something bad happens, let me be the first one you confide in. Even if you think I won't understand, I'll always be here for you. Alright?" you moved your face closer to mine, and demanded that I had your agreement. I nodded. "Good. Now tell me what's been bothering you." you gripped both of my shoulders with both of your large hands, and waited for an answer.

Why was it so hard for me to explain this? For me to open up to you like this, even after being with you for 6 years? Because I was an uptight person. And that was also part of the reason that this problem got to me so much.

"I know this shouldn't bother me so much, but so many people found out that it just…got to me." I admitted quietly.

"Found out about what?" you asked me calmly.

"You. And me. They found out." you looked at me for an eternity and a second before releasing your grip on me and turning away.

"I see."

"Listen, Nowaki, you shouldn't be upset. It's not your fault that I-" I stopped myself from saying it, but I didn't know why. You turned to looked at me, interested in what I was about to say.

"That you what?" you must have thought the worst, like me telling everyone, but that wasn't it. Not by a long shot.

"That I fell in love with you." I mumbled. You smiled so brightly, it nearly blinded me, but it made me happy to see you grin so largely.

"That is the most romantic thing you've ever said to me, Hiro-san!" you pulled me into a hug that wouldn't let me breathe, but I appreciated the gesture.

That didn't mean I would let it go on, though.

"Nowaki, let me go!" I cried out, but you were too happy to be fazed by my shout.

"Oh, Hiro-san! I love you!"

You mashed down your lips on mine, but I didn't get to enjoy it because you had pulled away too fast and picked me up like a bride.

"Nowaki! What are you-"

"No more words. Not tonight."

* * *

><p><em>One last note, this was my second favorite one-shot to write. Maybe it's because it was about Nowaki and Hiroki, and I really love that couple, but it's just something about this particular chapter that makes my stomach fly. You know, in a good way. Anywho, Nowaki and Hiro san's story will continue and conclude in the chapter, "<em>Pride_". So until then, enjoy the upcoming chapter, "_Lust"_, with Miyagi and Shinobu! Leave a review, and I'll bake you all some internet brownies!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **_I've been working ahead of myself, and nearly finished every single one of these one-shots. However, I encountered a problem. In order to fix it, I'm going to have to switch around "Lust" and "Greed", which means that "Greed" will have to be uploaded sooner than I had originally planned, and "Lust" will be the last. "Greed" will become a one-shot for Miyagi and Shinobu, and "Lust" will become a one-shot for Usagi-san and Misaki. In the meantime, I should give you all some Miyagi and Shinobu, cause I really don't want you guys to have to wait too long. So here you go - earlier than expected - I present to you the chapter of: "Gluttony".

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Junjou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gluttony<strong>_

You and I had decided to go out on a date.

Now, of all the things I expected to do as a man in his mid 30's, going on a date with an 18-year-old boy was not on my list of expectations. It didn't mean I wasn't going to enjoy it, though. I knew well enough that life made some choices for us. Such as falling in love with a terrorist like you.

"The town looks lively tonight." you told me.

"It's Saturday night, a lot of people are out around this time."

"I hope there's enough room for us at the restaurant." you mumbled, but I chuckled.

"Even if there isn't, we'll find somewhere else to go. It's not important as long as we're together…I can't believe I'm saying this romantic crap." I shook my head at the cliché.

"It's not crap. But when did you get so corny? Have you been watching too many soap operas?" your teasing made the both of us laugh.

"Now that you mention it, maybe we've both been watching too much TV, next thing we know we'll find vampires in the closet."

"That was a funny movie, though." you feigned a pout.

"Still."

During times like this when there really wasn't much to say, we enjoyed a comfortable silence while walking to our restaurant. The quiet between us was no longer what it used to be.

We arrived at the restaurant around 6 o'clock, and found that there was plenty of seating available. Not that many people were there, and so I felt just that much more confident in the fact that I was on a date _right now_. Even though I felt that it should bother me, it really didn't. You were a good companion when you weren't bugging the living hell out of me.

The waitress came by to take our orders, and I was surprised to see that you had ordered something other than cabbage. I did too, but I didn't expect the same of you.

"Broadening your mind?" I asked, half-joking. You shrugged.

"Thought I'd try something different tonight."

"What else will be different tonight?" I asked you, and smirked. You laughed lightly.

"Nothing else, if you'd prefer it that way."

What happens after our dates is our own little secret, but it's one that happens frequently; more specifically, after one of our dates.

The waitress came by with our food, and I saw that you ordered some kind of noodle dish.

"It's called yakisoba. I've never had it before, but I've heard that it tastes good." when you take a cautious bite, I see that your eyes lit up. You take another, and another.

"Uh, Shinobu…?" you didn't stop eating, and I started to get worried. "Shinobu." I placed a hand on your shoulder, and you looked at me. A noodle was hanging out of your mouth.

"Honestly, Shinobu, you're going to choke if you keep stuffing your face." your face flushed, but the noodle was still hanging from your mouth.

I leaned over and ran my tongue over it, licking off the flavor, and sucked it in - resulting in you pulling away.

"Miyagi?" you were wiping off the saliva from your cheek.

"Sorry, it looked too irresistible." I half-apologized. You sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me food like this was so good? I wouldn't have made you put up with my cooking if I would've known about this stuff!" I held down your hand, preventing you from eating anymore for the moment.

"Shinobu, you may be a glutton for yakisoba, but I'm a glutton for your cabbage. You've turned me into a caterpillar with your cooking, and I don't mean that in a bad way." I cursed myself for the romantic things I said that night. If I didn't watch myself, I'd turn into a soppy, romantic mess.

"But…why?"

"Because. I'd prefer something that you make over something a paid cook does. Shinobu are you crying?"

"No!"

You turned your face away from me, and even though I couldn't see it, I knew that tears were coming out of your eyes. I held you close to me, letting you cry into my shirt. Although, it didn't last long.

"Shinobu, I think _you're _the one turning into a soppy, romantic mess." you looked up at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. Why don't we go home?"

You nodded, and the waitress came by with the bill. When she saw that I was still holding you, she smiled.

"You're a good friend, Miyagi-kun." she told me.

"And an even better lover." you mumbled when she was out of earshot.

"I could say the same for you."

We went out of the restaurant and started to walk back to our apartment. I felt you reach for my hand, and we held each other.

"You know, Shinobu, I'm feeling quite gluttonous right now." I said to you slyly.

"You just ate, though. Are hungry already?" you argued.

"Not for food."

* * *

><p><em>One last Author's Note: Aww, isn't that just so precious? And yes, I made Shinobu cry. I thought it would add to the moment.<em>

_And since I had to switch around "Lust" and "Greed", the next chapter will be one for Usagi-san and Misaki: "Envy". And that's a guaruntee. _

_I really thought I had this organized. Oh well. If I have to make any more changes, I'll let you all know! Read and Review! -takes out brownies-_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_ Finally! I'm able to update! I've been really busy lately, and last night I felt really bad about not updating this story. It's been one of my favorite fanfictions to write so far, and it's also given me inspiration for another fanfic! It most likely won't be a 7 Sins thing, but 'm pretty confident in it nonetheless. If you're interested in reading it, stay tuned on my page! Who knows, it just might come up. Now, enough with talk about other stories! I present to you, 100% guarunteed, Envy!

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing but my ideas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Envy<strong>_

We should have picked up the phone. Maybe then, this whole mess wouldn't have happened. Then again, maybe something like this was unavoidable. Usagi-san was famous, so it honestly shouldn't have been such a surprise to me. But it was, and it was causing me to catch the green bug.

"Usagi-san?" I asked one day, coming into your office. Normally I wouldn't want to intrude, but my brother seemed eager to talk to you.

I came into the study and saw that you were hunched over your desk, quietly snoring. I sighed and patted your shoulder, leaving the room to tell Takahiro that you were busy.

"He seems like he's been especially busy these days. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he met someone!"

I laughed nervously at my brothers words.

"Well he's really being attacked by his fans these days. We get so many phone calls and emails, even our cellphones had to be shut off so that they would stop harassing us. But his editor's been saying stuff about letters coming in for him at work. It's really starting to bother me." I confessed.

"Well I'm sure it'll calm down soon enough, what with all the new crazes and everything happening in Japan nowadays. You know, I remember a time when you were little that the only thing we listened to on the radio were the talk shows! Do you remember that, Misaki?"

"Yeah, I remember. Times have really changed." I tried to make idle conversation, but I heard you wake up. "Takahiro, I've gotta go for now, but I'll talk to you soon okay?"

Me and Takahiro said our goodbyes, and just when I hung up the phone and unplugged it (so that we wouldn't be harassed with phone calls all day long), you came into the room.

"Was that another damn fan calling? Misaki, you don't have to deal with this-"

"No, it was Takahiro. And I unplugged the phone." I pointed and you nodded. It was then I noticed the bags under your eyes.

"Usagi-san, you haven't been sleeping much, have you?" I asked, daring to take another step towards you. You looked surprised.

"Misaki, don't worry about me. Although you are quite adorable when you do-"

"Pervert!"

Sure, everything seemed to be normal, but the tension between us seemed to grow. What with you being so encased in a combination of work and fighting off your crazy fans, and me trying not to be sucked into it too. What your business associate told me a while back really made me realize just what could happen if the people found out that a man like you had a lover like me. Of course, it was hard not to get involved when everyone knew that I was your roommate.

You grabbed your coat from the closet and your car keys.

"Where are you going?" I asked you fretfully.

"Aikawa emailed me about work, she wants me over at the office immediately." you were rushing yourself.

"I thought you turned your phone off?"

"I have to keep it on, in case they need me."

My face fell, but I nodded.

"Misaki, I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." I looked out the window, and saw that it was a relatively sunny day, with barely any clouds in the sky. Hopefully it wouldn't rain anytime soon.

"Don't rush yourself, you've been working too hard lately. It's really worrying me." I mumbled.

"I know, I heard the last part of your conversation. But you shouldn't be concerning yourself with my problems, the last thing I want is for your pretty eyes to be messed up like mine."

"Baka Usagi-san!" I turned away and blushed at your attempt at a compliment. You just chuckled and opened the front door.

Of course it hurt me to see you leave. Of course I worried that you wouldn't come back - just like my parents did. But I would just have to suck it up and live with it, because the world didn't revolve around me anyway! That's right, and I could just do something to pass the time! Like clean, or cook.

"Misaki, you'll be fine without me here, right?"

"Of course I will!"

The moment you closed the door, I felt more alone in the apartment than I ever had before. And I began to envy all those fans.

They could love you publicly. They could constantly obsess about you. They could even pester you with thousands of calls a day, but I couldn't. I couldn't so that your public would see you as an honorable man, and they wouldn't accept it if they knew your lover was a man. They wouldn't accept me as a part of your life. Even though you loved me anyway, the envy that took hold of me wouldn't let me see clearly. The only feelings I held were both severe jealousy and envy for those fans, who could openly love you, when I couldn't.

I had fallen asleep on the couch, tired from cooking dinner and cleaning the entire house. I straightened out our rooms, the bathroom, organized the closet, cleaned the dishes, sorted the refrigerator, and even dusted your study room. I knew that you preferred it to be messy, but honestly, I didn't want you sneezing because of all that dust (even though there really wasn't much to begin with).

From the inside of my mind, I heard you open the door and come inside, but I was still asleep. My internal clock told me that it was sometime past midnight.

"Misaki, are you awake?" you whispered. I could hear you in my dreams, and they told me to wake up. Thinking that something was wrong, I jolted upright and nearly knocked your head into mine. You were just as surprised as I was.

"Can't you learn to be gentle for once?" I snapped, a victim of my feelings. Why couldn't I control myself?

You noticed that I wasn't myself.

"Honestly, I spend one night away from you and you go crazy. I should take you to work with me from now on." you picked me up by my hips and swung me over your shoulder.

"Baka Usagi-san! Put me down!"

"No, I think we've gone too long without a proper night together."

"You old pervert! Stop!"

Under normal circumstances, you would continue, but something seemed to stop you this time.

"Misaki, I know there's something wrong. Now tell me, or I'll force it out of you." you set me down in front of you and forced our eye contact.

"Nothing's the same anymore! You've been spending so much time on your fans than you do me! Don't you see that we're distancing from each other thanks to that?" I literally could not believe what I just said. I had to be dreaming. But, that look you had on your face, it was too scary to be fake.

"You…" I wouldn't let you finish.

"I've been spending so much time waiting for you to do something to me, and there you are hunched over your desk because they've been keeping you up nights, thanks to the fact that you don't turn off your cellphone! Those bags underneath your eyes, they make me sick, because I know that you're not feeling well anymore! If anything, I should be the one keeping you up nights! And making you late for your deadlines! And…and…" I was starting to break down.

You slipped your arms around me, and sighed into my shoulder.

"I don't think envy is one of the reactions I like on you. It's too green for my tastes."

"What are you saying?" I asked you. You pulled back just enough to look at me.

"I'll do anything to get rid of those fans. We'll change the phone numbers, and move work locations. I'll do anything to make you feel better. Just don't look at me with those eyes and tell me that we're drifting apart. It's nearly too much to bear."

Were you really saying this? Was I dreaming? But no, it felt too real.

"I envy those fans _over you_, Usagi-san." I declared, trying not to blush. It felt like I was in a drama or romance manga. You kissed me passionately, tightening your grip around my hips.

"So do I. They seem to be getting more of your attention than I do." you pulled me back over your shoulder.

"Usagi-san! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get rid of your envy. You can have all of my attention tonight, and you can keep me up as late as you'd like. You already make me late for my deadlines, and you can keep all of the details for yourself. As long as we don't drift apart."

"I…I don't know why I said that, Usagi-san." I said in your ear. I could feel you shudder a bit.

"Your envy, perhaps?"

"Probably."

We didn't normally have casual conversation while doing this. What caused it all of a sudden? None other than my envy.

It was from that day on that I realized there was a reason you did what you did - you were keeping our connection strong, and holding our relationship together. I realized that it became an important part of our life together. I feel somewhat better knowing that. And who knows, maybe one day I'll be the one topping you, Usagi-san. If I do, I want to make it because of my envy. Maybe then I'll come to terms with something else I wasn't seeing.

* * *

><p><em>One last author's note: I honestly can't stop smiling while reading this. Maybe it's my own fangirl-ness, but something about Misaki and Usagi-san having their sexy times makes my heart throb. Ahem anyway, I feel fairly confident in this chapter and it's contents. I had a good time writing it, and that's really all that mattered to me - until, that is, people started reading it! So now I have to thank everyone who reads this story: I love you guys! Tell me what you thought! <em>_And coming up is Pride for Nowaki and Hiro-san, so be sure to check back soon! _

_Brownies for everyone!_


End file.
